


fine line (between pleasure and pain)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: After The Episode [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Weird Guys Stick With Me On This, Peraltiago Smut, Set after Cinco De Mayo, Sexy Times, Smut, With a little bit of fluff for good measure, electro-play, nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “Now watch this.”Her hand raises before lowering again, this time bending her wrist so that only the tips of her fingers brush against Jake’s skin.  The charge is stronger this time, his waist twitching as she moves her hand slowly, tracing the outline of a heart.  It was never too strong, rather feeling as though every touch of her finger switched on the nerves that lay underneath his skin."Whoa."*Inspired by the notion thatmaybeJake didn't TOTALLY hate the taser action during Cinco De Mayo.*





	fine line (between pleasure and pain)

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I can't stay away from the smut for too long ... and this has been kind of brewing in my head since the episode aired. Hopefully you don't see it as anything too extreme - just a couple of people in love, exploring a new option. I hope you enjoy!

**fine line (between pleasure and pain)**

_“Okay, hold on a second. I want to make sure we’ve got this thing right.”_

Jake fidgeted with the duvet cover underneath him. His fingers were desperate to explore, but his wife was currently deep in concentration. Tonight was uncharted territory for both of them, and he could tell that she wanted to make sure they followed the instructions to the letter.

 

It had all started in the hours after the Cinco De Mayo slash Halloween Heist. The years had taught both of them that when it came to heists, all bets were off - and as they had retired to a private booth at Shaw’s to debrief the day that was, Jake had leaned over and whispered in Amy’s ear just how much he’d been thinking about their mutual tasering. 

His reaction was unexpected, he’d be the first to admit - if not a little unsurprising. Pain wasn’t always a bad thing. The memory of the sharp sting that had pinched his skin played on his mind - adrenaline coursing through his body for hours afterwards. Not to mention the twitch that had pulled at him, causing his appendages to move involuntarily. But mainly it was how he kind of, sorta, totally maybe definitely wanted to see how it would feel for Amy to wrap his FitBit:Taser Edition (at a lower setting) around _another_ part of his body. 

You know, for science.

Her eyes had taken on that sexy up-for-a-challenge glint that he _loved_ to see, and when she reached over to stroke his thigh under the table, he had thanked the universe once again for letting him marry someone as amazing as Amy Santiago. 

A week later, they had been returning home after a long-overdue date night at a new restaurant that had opened near their apartment when Amy had curled her hand around his bicep, a movement that was now second nature to them both. Mentioning that a package of hers had been delivered earlier that day, Jake nodded in feigned interest, keeping half a mind on a recent Nets game until Amy elaborated on said package - an Electro Stimulation device, she had whispered in his ear, dropping down from her tippy toes as she felt Jake stop in his tracks. 

_An elect-what?_

She’d watched him, grinning like the cat who had the cream as he reached down to grip her hand, tugging her towards their home with a newfound eagerness.

Their kisses had turned into overdrive within minutes of walking through the front door, Jake making quick work of their first layer of clothing before eventually pinning her to their bedroom wall with his hips as his hands roamed. His growing cock rubbed against her thigh, and they both moaned in anticipation. 

His moan had turned into a whimper, though, when Amy had planted one strong hand against his chest and pushed, enforcing distance between them and smiling at his affronted response. '

“Slow down, detective” she giggled, letting her hand drop down his chest, coyly tracing his happy trail before stopping at the top of his boxers. “We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff, yet.”

_But … Amy IS his good stuff._

Jake’s curious eyes followed Amy as she moved from the wall, grabbing a small box from her dresser before heading over to their bed. She wore a matching set of lace pink underwear (blush pink, she would correct him later), the bottoms just barely covering the top of her perfect ass as she climbed onto the mattress and looked over at him expectantly. He didn’t have to be asked twice.

“So what is this stuff, exactly?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as she pulled out two black pads half size of his palm, both attached to long cables. 

She winks as she pulls out a remote and a tube of gel. “An electro-stimulation device. Basically a safer, softer and hopefully sexier, version of a taser, babe.”

Breaking out into a grin, Jake leans over and pulls Amy in for a deep kiss. He loved this woman for a multitude of reasons, including her willingness to try anything and everything in the bedroom. They weren’t what a lot of people would consider kinky, but over the years they had both grown a lot more adventurous with each other - reaching that level of honesty that came with a secure, loving relationship. The smile that graced her face when he pulled away told him that she was just as eager to give this a try.

She shuffles forward, resting her weight on her right thigh. dropping one hand on his side of the bed. Gripping the small tube of gel, she looks towards the small black pads waiting on the bed. “I think this goes here … Okay, hold on a second. I want to make sure we’ve got this thing right.”

Jake fidgeted with the duvet cover underneath him. His fingers were desperate to explore, but his wife was currently deep in concentration. But the close proximity of her bare thigh was too big of a temptation. His hand moves up, trailing up her left leg as he watches her reaction carefully. She shifts, ever so slightly, moving her left leg just enough to encourage his action.

Spurred on by her movement, Jake’s hand moves steadily towards Amy’s underwear - cupping her through the lace and rubbing slowly, releasing a soft groan as he feels her arousal seeping through the fabric. 

Amy looks up from her task, pretending to play it cool as raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t think that I can’t tell what you’re up to there, Peralta.”

He smirks, slipping her underwear to one side. “Don’t hear you telling me to stop, Santiago.”

Her breath hitches as his hand slides lower, fingertips tracing the edge of her folds. He _loves_ that even after so many years together, Amy responded just as enthusiastically as their first time. 

“Anyone would think you were a little impatient.” she said softly, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers continue to move, thumb circling her clit in smooth circular strokes.

“If you had _any idea_ how hot you look right now, you wouldn’t blame me at all.”

He watches as her face begins to flush red at his words, starting from the tips of her ears before spreading down to her neck. Her breathing increases, her exhalations getting heavier as he dips one finger into her centre. “ _Jake_.”

“I’m serious, Ames. I have the sexiest wife in the entire world. Sometimes,” he pauses, adding another finger. “Sometimes … it gets me a little worked up.” One more, shifting his wrist to go deeper.

Amy moans as Jake’s third finger enters her, stroking her right where she needs him to. “You think _you’re_ worked up” she mumbles, reaching her left hand forward to stroke his erection through his boxers.

Biting his lip, Jake lets out a deep sigh as her hand moves deftly over him, stroking his length continuously as his movements in her underwear increase. He moves his spare hand to thread his fingers through hers, squeezing gently as together they continue to wander up and down his cock. 

A few minutes later her hand stills as she throws her head back, calling out his name as her senses overtake her. Jake can feel her walls constricting against him, the evidence of her arousal beginning to coat his fingers as he works her down from the high before removing his hand. Slowly, through shuddering breaths, she returns to him - moving her own hand away from his still hard dick and cupping his face before pulling him in for a grateful kiss. 

“You’re the best.”

“I really am.”

“So humble, also.”

He laughs. “You know it, Ames."

She smiled at him, that devilish smile that never failed to go directly to his cock. The smile that he’d had to _beg_ her to stop doing at work, because there was only so many times you could carry a case file directly in front of your crotch before people started looking at you strangely. 

But they weren’t at work now. 

Her hand moves away from his face, resting against his shoulder as she pushes Jake gently down towards the mattress. “Lie down, Peralta.”

Jake rests his head against the pillow, eyes closing and back arching as Amy’s hand slips into his boxers, pulling them down and off completely before returning to his cock. She knew just how to make him lose his mind, and if she kept this up it wouldn’t be long before he went completely insane.

He’s so invested in the feeling of her hand against his length that he doesn’t notice what else she is doing, eyes flying open as he feels a cool pad touching his hip. Looking up at Amy with confusion, she smiles reassuringly before placing a matching one on hers. “These are the electro pads, babe. They need to stay below our waist. And they’re linked to this” she continues, lifting up a small silver remote. 

He nods, swallowing heavily.

“And when I turn it on,” she begins, “and touch you, you should feel a little zap.” Placing the remote down on the bed, she leans forward and rests her palm against his pelvis and Jake starts - the small electrical charge he feels pulling him out of his hand-job stupor.

“Whoa.”

There’s that smile again. “Now watch this.” Her hand raises before lowering again, this time bending her wrist so that only the tips of her fingers brush against Jake’s skin. The charge is stronger this time, his waist twitching as she moves her hand slowly, tracing the outline of a heart. It was never too strong (although he imagined that the tiny remote probably could make it to be) - rather feeling as though every touch of her finger switched on the nerves that lay underneath his skin. 

“Holy wow, Amy.” 

“So the less contact we have, the stronger the charge, babe. Got it?” Amy watched him carefully, alternating between touching his abdomen with her full hand before switching it back to fingertips, back and forth.

Jake nods, his skin starting to feel sweaty as she continued to work him up. “Is it my turn now?”

Biting her lip, Amy nods, and Jake doesn’t hesitate.

His hands move up to cup her breasts, still concealed by her bra, palms tracing the curves as she throws her head back with a soft moan. Careful to keep his fingers touching the fabric, Jake uses his thumbs to pull down each cup before removing his hands completely - returning this time to trace her nipples with his index finger only. Amy shudders underneath him, the spark unexpected but welcome. 

One bra strap falls down her shoulder and Jake works quickly on the clasp at the front, pushing away the undergarment impatiently as he begins moving his hands along Amy’s skin. He wants to trace every part of her beautiful body, wants to kiss every inch of her. He reaches the edge of her underwear and tugs, smiling up at her as she lifts her hips slightly, helping him remove them completely. 

Her hands move back to his body, intrepid exploration on both their minds as hands begin to roam. It was strange, to have a touch that is so familiar to feel _so different_. Jake’s hands reach her centre before too long, touching her tentatively, the fear of pushing too much on where she was the most sensitive restraining his movements. Her eyes go wide as she watches him, breaths increasing as he strokes her and she rests her palm on his pelvis, his hips jutting forward in response.

Amy nibbles on her lip for a moment before moving her hand lower, wrapping her hand gently around Jake’s cock and moving. Up, then down. The sensation that ripples through him is unprecedented - tiny shockwaves running along the edge of his member and sending what little blood was left in his brain directly down to his erection. This, right here, was the fine edge where pleasure could turn into pain. Thankfully, tonight was all pleasure. 

“Ames … babe,” Jake moans desperately, eyes closing briefly before looking back at his wife. “Please, _please_ fuck me.” 

Slowly, Amy pulls her hand away and runs her hand soothingly down his leg as she moves to straddle Jake. Leaning forward, her breasts brushing tantalisingly against his chest while she whispers - “Trust me, honey.”

Maintaining the eye contact, Amy reaches for the pad stuck to his hip and pulls, pretending not to notice his responding squeal. Instead, she winks - replacing the pad against his inner thigh, holding her hand against it to ensure it won’t move. Slowly, carefully, she does the same with her own pad - moving it away until it rested against her skin in a similar position to Jake’s. 

“Now, if I’ve figured this out correctly, this is going to feel amazing.” She pauses, one leg bent up near her chest, studying him carefully. “But if it doesn’t, Jake, you tell me and we’ll stop. Got it?”

He nods quickly. She’s right to put it out there, like any supportive partner would. But honestly, at this point he was so far gone that there would be very little that would make him want to stop. She bites her lip, holding back a smile as she drops a gentle kiss to his chest before moving up to meet his erection and sinking down. 

And oh. 

The tingles. The feeling of their muscles contracting, over and over, nerves racing against each other and sending all sensation to each other’s centre. The push and pull of Amy’s rotating hips as she begins to move, generating spark after spark and making Jake moan louder than he ever had before. (There had been many times in their relationship that he had been grateful for Amy’s decision to invest in a corner apartment that didn’t share bedroom walls with anyone, and tonight was no exception). Amazing didn’t even begin to cover it. 

It was like riding some kind of electric bull - his body moving unexplainably, bucking into her without any sense of what he was doing except that it felt _incredible_. 

There’s a younger version of Jake, sitting in Mr Dyer’s science class somewhere, that knows the explanation for this - something about positive and negative energy; protons and whatnot. But that 15 year old Jake also shared the class with Valerie Rivers, whose father had just been posted back to the Brooklyn area and so was back at his school and had _definitely_ experienced a growth spurt in her absence - _particularly_ in the chest area. She had sat adjacent to him for an entire semester, these newfound curves distracting him more than they probably should have, but he was _fifteen_ and liquid dreams were _definitely_ a thing. 

Right now though, all he can think about is how hot Amy feels around him. How he swears he’s never been this hard (and yes okay, he’s definitely thought that before when they’ve been fucking, but this time he’s _certain_ it’s true). How the tiny shocks that run through him whenever she runs her fingers down his abdomen ignite something deeper than he’d expected, better than pain and stronger than pleasure.

“God, Ames … _ahh_ -“ he mumbles, almost incoherent as the sensations take over.

She raises her hands up, careful not to touch herself as she crosses her wrists over, using them to lift her hair from the back of her neck and arching her shoulders back. The change in angle gave Jake the most incredible view - her taut stomach stretched out, breasts bouncing and his cock sliding in and out of her folds. Her arousal had coated him completely, and as he pushed his hips up to meet her thrusts her responding moan was animalistic. 

He never wanted this to end. 

Amy drops her head back down, eyes burning into his as her mouth moves but no words come out. Her face said it all, though - her breathless pants and the way she would bite and lick her lips told him she was affected just as much as he was. Her body falls forward again, hands gripping the sheets - fingers clenching as her mouth latches onto his. The kiss was sloppy, a gluttonous messy mash of tongues and teeth and mumbled affirmations of love, and it was perfect. 

He wraps his arms around Amy, holding her tightly to him as he moves, shifting their weight until she lay on the mattress underneath him. Their skin, slick with sweat from their exertions, glistened underneath the light from their bedside tables and as he continues to thrust he can feel the electro-pad begin to unstick from his body - unable to stay adhered to his skin during their frenzied movements. 

The same must have been happening with Amy as he feels her reach down, yanking off the pads and pushing the remote off of the bed before returning her hands to his skin, pulling him impossibly closer. _Strange that her touch still feels electric_ , he finds himself thinking before sensations take hold again, Amy calling out his name in soft, breathless repeats.

Cradling her head in one hand, Jake snakes his right arm down to cup Amy’s butt, lifting it ever so slightly to give her the angle he knows she loves as he continues to slam into her. Like clockwork, her body begins to shake, and Jake increases his thrusts as he feels his own orgasm beginning to build. She jerks underneath him, releasing a strangled shout that sounds vaguely like his own name and he follows her over the edge, burying his head in the crook of her neck as the lingering spasms pulse through his body.

It’s several minutes before either of them catch their breath, Jake pulling out of Amy and staying close, reaching one arm out in silent invitation for her to nestle in. Her fingers wander over his chest, tracing nonsensical patterns while she drops kiss after gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Holy mother of … Amy, that was …”

“It really was, wasn’t it?”

“And here I was, thinking that you were just going to wrap my watch around me one time.”

She laughs softly, brushing his curls off his sweaty forehead.

“It started out that way. But then, I did a little bit of research ..”

“It wouldn’t be you, if you hadn’t.”

Another laugh and Amy shifts slightly, raising her head to drop a kiss along his jawline. “I love you, Jake Peralta.”

“I love you, Amy Santiago. So much,” he twists his head to kiss her lips gently. “Thank you, for doing this. For being you. You’re amazing."

She blushes again, tucking her head back into his shoulder before humming contentedly, eyelids beginning to droop as her body relaxes against him. 

Jake can feel himself mirroring her actions as his heartbeat slows back down again, a sense of completeness washing over him as he lays with Amy, together in this apartment they’d turned into their own.

If this was the lifetime of mediocre heterosexual intercourse that people thought they were having, Jake was completely fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say I had to do a fair bit of research on this one. PLEASE do not try this at home, until you have done the same.
> 
> Comments/kudos or both are always welcome in this house. I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> xx
> 
> Come say hey on tumblr - I’m @amydancepants-peralta


End file.
